guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master of Whispers
The Master of Whispers is one of the Heroes available in Guild Wars Nightfall. The Master is a man of mysteries, his true name unspoken, his motives unrevealed. You, however, are instrumental to his plans. He is the leader of the Order of Whispers. His real name is Jurah, as revealed to Norgu and your character in the cutscene of the Dzagonur Bastion mission. Lore From the official website and the manual: :Cryptic Spymaster ::"Of course I know who you are. It's my job to know." :Origin: Unknown :Age: Unknown :Profession: Necromancer :Dare not speak the name of the Master of Whispers – not unless you have a good reason for doing so. This cryptic figure is so mysterious that he's hidden his real name; instead, he's always addressed by his title. The Master of Whispers has unquestioned command of an efficient organization, although many debate what form his authority actually takes. One rumor holds that he's the province's spymaster, keeping a job where he serves as a central collector of information from spies across the nation (and perhaps beyond). Others believe he deals with supernatural threats, training his agents as ghost seekers and demon hunters. Whatever the truth may be, he often finds reason for traveling with adventurers exploring Elona (and perhaps beyond). His reasons for doing so are strictly on a need-to-know basis. You're just not ready to learn that yet. Recruitment Complete the primary quest Secrets in the Shadow and its follow-up, To Kill a Demon. Secrets in the Shadow is mutually exclusive with For a Price, which leads to the recruitment of Margrid the Sly, and both are offered immediately after completing Mysterious Message. Any character that accepts For a Price must instead complete the Nightfall campaign by finishing the Abaddon's Gate mission, then accept and complete the quest Gain Master of Whispers, given by Master of Whispers in the Throne of Secrets. Missions and Quests :R indicates that the Master of Whispers must be in the party Missions Involved In *Rilohn Refuge R *Dzagonur Bastion R Quests Given *Secrets in the Shadow *To Kill a Demon *Gain Master of Whispers Quests Involved In *Centaur Blackmail *Mysterious Message *Calling the Order R *Data Mining R *To the Rescue R *Coffer of Joko R *Puzzling Parchment R Location *Kourna **Dejarin Estate (during quest Secrets in the Shadow) **Jahai Bluffs (during quest Centaur Blackmail and Secrets in the Shadow) **The Floodplain of Mahnkelon (during quest To Kill a Demon) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor The Master of Whispers starts out with Mysterious Armor. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Ancient Armor using Ancient Armor Remnants acquired from the Remains of Sahlahja Challenge Mission. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Master of Whispers/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue In Jahai Bluffs and Dejarin Estate: :"No need to introduce yourself. I know exactly who you are and what you're capable of. Half the people you've met in Istan work for me, whether they realize it or not. My name? That is unimportant. All you need know is that I am an ally, and that I know as much about our enemies as I do about you." In Throne of Secrets: :"The Order of Whispers is indebted to you for all that you have done. Elona does not know the full extent of your actions. We do." Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Rilohn Refuge: *''"You have taken your first step. Now it is the time to learn how to run. Meet me in the Rilohn Refuge and we will finish this."'' Moddok Crevice: *''"Hurry, on to Moddok Crevice. My spies tell me that the Kournans are alerted to our movements."'' Rally The Princes: *''"I've had my agents reporting on this party. I'm telling you now: be careful of Tahlkora. There's something she's not telling you."'' Tihark Orchard: *''"These three princes will be busy. Emissaries from Kourna say that Varesh is moving troops northward."'' All's Well That Ends Well: *''"Vaughn the Venerable. Actually, his name is Punkett, and he's as venerable as day-old bread. But where did he get the money to host the show in the first place."'' Pledge of the Merchant Princes: *''"If the only way we can get these princes to move forward is by sticking a knife in their back, then you can borrow my blade."'' Crossing the Desolation: *''"Once again our fates are intertwined with those of the Centaurs. They have proved good allies."'' Idle quote for an unknown storyline point: *''"War is inevitable. It rises and falls like the tide. Battle is the moon that draws the water close, and death sends it out to sea once more."'' Nightfall Campaign completed: *''"I have done my duty, completed all that the Order of Whispers would have me do, and more. Perhaps a small cottage by the beach somewhere in Istan..."'' Battle Quotes *''"Death, come now!"'' *''"Everyone needs a hobby. Let me guess... yours is failure?"'' *''"Fight now, or live in shame forever!"'' *''"For Grenth, and for Vabbi!"'' *''"Get used to defeat."'' *''"Grenth guide my hand."'' *''"It is already too late for you, my friend."'' *''"Let me whisper my name to you as you die..."'' *''"May peace find you quickly."'' *''"The battle must be swift. There are more nearby."'' *''"There are a million ways to kill a man. This is number 362."'' *''"Victory does not go to the loudest, but to the most effective."'' *''"You do not have eyes in the back of your head. Pity."'' *''"Your death is most regrettable... but not to me."'' Notes *A duplicate Master of Whispers will show up as "Elonian Necromancer". Trivia *During one mission, the master says "There is only one speed, mine.". This is a quote from "The Chronicles of Riddick". Category:Heroes (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Order of Whispers